Just Another Malec!
by MonsterBoo
Summary: This is a story about how Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane find away to be together forever. But the most unlikely person will get in their way. (First FanFic so sorry about the crappy title! R&R)
1. Prolouge

Magnus's PoV:

PROLOGUE:

There was one thing that I knew for sure: Alec was the only one for me. I know that I was deeply in love with William Herondale and Camille but my feelings for them do not even hold a candle to what I feel for Alexander Lightwood. I have no idea what it is about Alexander that draws me in so deeply. It could be his infinite love for his family or his awkward fashion sense (if you could call it a fashion sense) or maybe it is the gay fire that burns just beneath his skin that he only lets out when I am around.

Alec and my relationship was going perfectly. He finally came out of the closet and now everyone knew about our relationship, even his parents and homophobic relatives. Everyone seemed to be happy with our relationship. Alec was completely content and as far as he knew, so was I.

What my dear Alexander did not know was that I was worrying about was in store for us. In about thirty years Alec would be fourty-eight years old and his body would start to decline. Eventually Alec would die and I would no longer be able to live without my soul mate.

Soul mate. Those two words swam throughout my mind. I knew there was an answer but I couldn't think of what it was. I sat on my couch for five hours thinking of everyone I knew trying to find the answer to this question with Project Runway quietly proceeding in the background.

After a while I heard a knock on the door. I was too deep in thought to even consider answering it. I heard the lock unlatch and Alec walked in. I suddenly realized that I had not gotten dressed and that the living room had acquired a new dark interior, reflecting my brooding mood.

Alec had a confused look on his face and asked slowly, "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing, Alexander!" I said perkily. The room suddenly turned from dark to bright pinks and smooth silvers and I snapped on a new outfit to match.

Alec quickly stepped back with surprise but I stepped with him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I skipped into the kitchen completely forgetting what I was so worried about before and made Alec and I sandwiches.

Alexander, who had obviously had a rough day, was plopped down in the center of my new fluffy couch. I let the plate of sandwiches levitate over to the coffee table and I clapped my hands and Alec was changed from his Shadowhunter attire into his boring jeans and T-Shirt. I prowled over to Alec and straddled his lap lightly and planted a kiss firmly on his mouth. And from there we went into my bedroom forgetting about the sandwiches.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

After we had a little bit of fun I soon realized that Alec was exhausted, so I let him drift off to sleep with his head in the crook of my neck. I looked down at his perfect face, loving how peaceful he looked but still wishing his eyes were open so I could look into his deep blue irises that could tell me so much more than any amount of words could. His breathing and heartbeat became slower and steadier as fell deeper and deeper into sleep.

Without the pleasant distraction of Alec's words or kisses I fell back into my dilemma. This moment was no longer overly sweet but a bitter sweet. I remembered that this would end in thirty to fifty short years.

I would never be able to soak up enough of Alec's warmth or passion to last for my infinite life time. I would never be able to find another Alec. I would be able to find meaningless one night stands or even a "relationship" that would last for a few years but nothing would ever be able to compete with the ever-lasting love that I have for Alexander Lightwood.

I started to think of the places I have been and all of the people I have meet. I thought of Camille and William Herondale. I remembered less serious relationships with people from all over the world, such as Hailey McAlester, a bisexual firework, from Ireland with striking green and gold eyes, and there was a man from Peru…what was his name...

And that is when it hit me.

The answer that I had been looking for. I had found it at last.

I shot up out of bed startling poor Alec out of his slumber. He looked at me with groggy eyes. He still had eye boogers in the inside corner of his eye. "Whadda ya doin' Bagnus?" He said in between yawns.

"I just thought of the most brilliant plan in the whole world! We need to leave as soon as we can! I need to start packing! And you my dear Alexander need to acquire green and orange clothing because we are going to Ireland!" I said with a smile.

Alec tilted his head to the side with an even more confused look. Then sat up straight and said "Let's go. I don't have any going on this week that I know of. Let me just call Jace. Will you conjure up some clothes for me to wear? I don't have anything suitable for Ireland." And with that he walked out of the rom already dialing Jace's number.

I was surprised that Alec was ok with going to Ireland on such short notice but I didn't really care why he was so open to the idea at that moment. I was just so excited to see Hailey and her not-so-immortal-but-completely-well-preserved-lover Sarah.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

We were on the plane to Dublin, Ireland to see Hailey and Sarah. We technically were not supposed to be on this flight but I zapped Alec and I into empty seats. It's not like anyone was using them. I was excited to see Hailey. She was one of the few girlfriends (or boyfriends) that I parted with on good terms. It had been sixty years since I had seen her but when you were eight hundred years old, or in her case, one thousand one hundred years old, double digit years blur together. Hailey and I were only a thing for about a year, the equivalent of a one night stand. It was a big mistake. She had always wanted a little brother and I filled that position rather quickly, making our physical relationship come to an end. That is when she found Sarah…her own Alec.

I hadn't realized that Alec spoke until he put his hand on my shoulder looking at me with his big blue eyes. "Are you alright, Magnus?"

"Why yes, Alexander. I just cannot wait to see Hailey and Sarah again. They are so cute together. Hailey's golden blonde hair and green eyes with a little bit of gold in them and Sarah's auburn red hair and milk chocolate eyes with red flecks in them complement each other so well."

"Magnus, why are we going to Ireland and who are Hailey and Sarah?"

"My dear Alexander, Hailey and Sarah are a witch/shadowhunter couple that has been together for seven hundred and fifty years."

"How…is that even possible…she should be dead…I don't understand…Magnus…that is impossible."

"Alec, you haven't known me very long but you have known me long enough to know that nothing is impossible. I have no idea how Hailey has done it, but somehow she has been able to preserve Sarah for seven hundred and fifty years."

"And why do we need to see them right now if they have been around for hundreds of years? It doesn't sound like they are going anywhere any time soon."

"Oh, Alec, you are so young. I want to start our forever as soon as possible."

And with that I leaned into him and planted a long, drawn out kiss straight on his mouth. I felt him start to pull back to say something so I leaned in closer, not allowing him to end our kiss. But he put his hands on my shoulders and leaned back just far enough to not be kissing but to where our foreheads could still touch. "I was going to say, 'I love you', if you would just be patient." And with that I went right back to kissing him, after a while someone cleared their throat loud enough to distract me from Alec's full lips. We both chuckled. Alec lifted up the seat dividers and cuddled up to me and slowly fell asleep and slept until we finally reached Dublin.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Right before we got off of the plane I was bouncing up and down in my seat, waking up Alec. "I can't to see Hailey again! She is like my big sister. I don't have anyone else that is like family to me like she is. I have already met your family and it is like you are finally meeting mine." I could not wipe the smile off of my face.

We walked off of the plane and to the side of the road and called for a taxi. I made sure that no one was looking and I zapped our bags right next to us. One of the taxies pulled up next to us and I gave him the address to Hailey's cottage. As High Warlock of Brooklyn I easily found Hailey's address because she is the High Warlock of Dublin.

It took us about forty minutes to get to the outskirts of Dublin from the airport. Hailey and Sarah lived in a small stone cottage in the country side. It was quaint and adorable but not really my style. We walked up to the front porch, which was covered in dark forresty green ivy, with our bags levitating behind us. I knocked on the door and then turned around to look at the lush green country hills rolling off into the distance. A familiar female voice with an Irish accent rang out of the door when it opened. "I have no idea who you are but I know that you do not have an appointment. So you need to make one and comeback later." As she was closing the door, I turned around and I saw Hailey's face for the first time in sixty years. She was just as beautiful as I remember. She had cut her hair since the last time I had seen her so it now fell to just below her shoulders. She had and round face and chubby cheeks with a light red blush on her pale cheeks accenting her dark green eyes. Those eyes were the same color as the ivy that grew all over her small cottage. Those eyes were what comforted me in a way that no one else had. Until Alec.

I watched as a smile grew over her face. "Magnus Bane. It has been a long time." She ran outside and jumped to give me a hug, wrapping her legs around my waist. "I have missed you so much, Maggie!" She kissed me on the cheek and hoped down. She was about a head shorter than me; half a head shorter than Alec.

I stepped back and said, "I have missed you too, Hail Bail. This is my dear Alexander Lightwood."

She narrowed her cat-like eyes and said "Yes, it must be. He has those legendary Lightwood blue eyes. She studied Alec in his entirety "I like him." She smiled up at me. "I approve Maggie!" She grabbed both of our hands and pulled us into her home.

The interior was just what I expected it to be. Cozy and warm. Just like Hailey. That aspect of her never changed. She always loved the safe feeling of a dimly lit room and a lot of pillows and blankets. I think Alec liked the design of the room because it was his style, simple and homey.

"And this, Alexander, is my girlfriend, Sarah. Maggie, you remember Sarah right?" I stopped observing the room and looked from Hailey to Sarah. Sarah was strikingly beautiful. She had warm auburn hair and he face had sharp angles that were softened by kind eyes and laugh lines. She looked 18 or 19 just like the last time I saw here. "I need to make Alec like Sarah."


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Hailey's laugh echoed off of the walls. "And the motive behind this visit appears. You want to make Alec immortal."

"Yes, that was one of the reasons I came. But I also just wanted to see your beautiful face again. It has been much too long, Hail Bail. I have missed you immensely." I said trying to flatter her. Flattery always works with Hailey.

"Your flattery has always gotten the best of me. But don't think that I will forget you calling my love old." And with that Hailey walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I followed her.

"So how did you do it? A potion? A ritual? What did you do? I have searching for ever to find a cure to Alec's mortality. I love him Hailey. He is the one that I want to spend forever with. He is my Sarah. I cannot live without him." Hearing myself say those words out loud was a shock. I never thought that I would say that I honestly needed someone in my life. Before Alec I thought I could have lived with Chairman Meow for the rest of my life perfectly content with casual flings. But now I know better. I need Alec. Forever. Nothing would keep me from making him immortal.

"Have you considered making him into a vampire? Because that would be disappointing. That isn't a really good idea. Does he have a Parabatai?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do. His name is Jace. Why do you need to know? Does that make a difference?" Alec asked. I could tell that he was getting anxious. He always got anxious when Jace was the topic of conversation.

"Actually, it makes a very large difference. You have a very big decision to make, Alexander." Alec cocked his head to the side, confused. She understood that he was confused and explained: "You can be bonded with Magnus but that bond would replace the parabatai bond that you have with Jace. You two obviously have a lot to talk about, I will leave you alone."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

As Hailey and Sarah walked down their long hallway, I turned to Alec. He had a blank look at his face. I scooted closer to him and put my arm around him. "I am so sorry, baby. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

He put it's head in his hands and shook his head. "There isn't anything you can do. This is something I have to do on my own." He lifted his head and he had tears in his eyes. "I just don't know what to do!" He started sobbing and threw his arms around me.

I wrapped My arms around him and held him close. I couldn't stand to see the man I loved with all my heart in so much pain. It was a pain caused by me. Well, me and Jace that is. I felt terrible because Alec had to choose between himself and Jace but I still felt jealousy for the large space that Jace took up in Alec's heart. I know that Jace was like his brother. "Like" being the key word mean that Alec still had feelings for Jace; even if he denied it.

Hailey and Sarah walked into the living room both dressed in short, tight dresses and looked like they were going to a club.

"WE are going out. We will be back later. Love you guys!" Hailey said with a sweet smile.

"See ya later." I turned my attention back to Alec. "DOn't worry, my love. You do what you think is best. Just remember that I will always love you. I know Jace will too, no matter what." I hated saying anything good about the golden Shadowhunter but I had to help my Alexander.

Alec leaned away from me only to press His forehead into mine. "I love you too, Magnus. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just thought I would be able to do that while remaining a Parabatai with Jace." As he mentioned his bond, tears formed in his eyes making them a darker blue. They looked like an ocean before a storm. "I need to talk to him. I'll go call him." He said he would go call but he didn't move.

I put a hand on his back and said, "I will call him and tell him to come."

I stood up from the couch and Alec looked at me with wide eyes. "Don't tell him about the bond. I still don't know what I am going to do..." His eyes started to water and my heart almost broke. "I wouldn't dream of telling him, Alexander." I put a hand on his head. "I love you." I leaned in a gave him a kiss on the forehead. When i pulled away he had his eyes clamped shut. I turned around and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

I had to call Jace.

Great.


	7. Chapter 6

CHapter 6:

Jace answered on the third ring, "What?" He must have caller ID, judging by the snippy tone. "Jace, I need you to come to Ireland. Right away."

That snapped him out of his pissy mood really quickly, "What happened to Alec?! Why am I talking to you not him?" He was getting nervous.

"Jace, I just need you to come to Ireland. Alexander really needs you. It is rather urgent. We will explain when you get here. Please."

"Why is _Alexander _not talking to me. If he needs me why can't he call me?"

"Alexander is really upset right now. He asked me to call you. Just please suck it up and come now."

"What did you do to him? I swear to God you filthy Downworlder if you did anything to him I swear-"

"I didn't do anything to him! He just needs his brother. So, will you come or do I need to drag you here myself?"

Jace paused for a minute, "Tell me wear and order my ticket."

I let out a sigh of relief. For a second I thought he might not come. I told him the details and ordered a ticket for him on the next flight to Ireland. Jace would be here tomorrow and Alec would have to choose between us. I had to admit, I was extremely nervous. I took a deep breath and walked back into the living room.

I found Alec lying on his stomach on the couch. I walked over to where his head was and dropped down to my knees.

"Alexander, darling?"

"What did he say? Is he coming?"

"He was nervous and rather skeptical about the whole thing but he will be here tomorrow afternoon." I ran my fingers through his Raven colored hair.

"Magnus, I am scared." He turned his head to face me. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He looked vulnerable and lost. Two things I was not used to seeing on my Shadowhunter's face.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, my love. i will support any decision you make. If you choose your parabatai bond over ours, i will find a way to cope. DOn't forget: I will love you no matter what you choose." I leaned in a kissed him on the mouth it lasted for a while and soon I tasted Alec's salty tears he could help shedding.

"I love you so much, Magnus. Please don't leave me. Ever."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I tried to deepen the kiss but as I did the door opened and, as usual, he pulled away immediately. My poor self-conscious love.

"WHy hello, Hailey. Wonderful timing as always" I said in a sarcastic tone. I did not like people interrupting me and Alec.

"Why thank you, Maggie!" She replied equally sarcastic, SHe softened her facial expression when she saw Alec's face still red and puffy, "Are you ok sweetheart?" Alec nodded.

"I just still don't know what to do. Jace is coming tomorrow, and we are going to talk everything over. i am just nervous about how everything is going to work."

Sarah stepped forward and gave Alec a hug. " I know it can be hard, sweetie, but just follow what feels right. After you talk to Jace and Magnus, go with what you initially feel because it is usually right." Sarah stepped back and looked at hailey. "i think me and Hailey are gonna go to bed now. Things may seem difficult right now but later in life, you will come to terms with your decision." hailey smiled and gave Alec a hug. She let out a sigh as she stepped back and grabbed Alec's face and leaned in close, "I like you Alexander. You are suitable for my Maggie." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and grabbed Sarah's hand, "We have the bedroom all the way down the hall. You guys can have the first room on the right. Try not to need us." Hailey winked and the two disappeared down the hall.

"Are you going to be ok, lovely?" I looked at Alec and he seemed happier than he was before. Hailey's drunken affection had lightened his spirits. "Yes, Magnus. I love you. Most people wouldn't have the patience or understanding to deal with me."

"Alexander Lightwood! I am a sparkly, flaming homosexual warlock! Of course I am not _most people!i"_

"That is why I love you." Alec genuinely smiled for the first time since he found out that he might have to break his bond with Jace.

"DO you want to go to bed now or stay up talking, lovely?" I was sitting next to Alec trying to be comforting but it was really hard for me. He knew what i wanted him to pick but I did not want to pressure him into a commitment that he didn't want to make.

"We could go to be and then talk..." Alec said blushing. He was so cute when he tried to talk suggestively. I didn't want him to feel pressured so sex was the last thing on my mind.

"Are you sure you want to, ALexander?"

"Magnus, it's not like we haven't done it before. Is there anything wrong?"

"No, honey, it's just that I don't want to push you into anything. And you might want a clear head for decision making. You can get rather irrational when we have sex, you know." I smiled at my own cockiness and so did Alec.

"Well, I guess if you don't want to then we can just go to sleep," ALec said. he was trying to be sly but his bright red face wasn't letting him.

Our faces had been getting closer while we were talking. I leaned in and kissed him hard. "Never."

I shot up and grabbed his hand. I pulled him into our temporary bedroom. The room looked exactly like my bedroom at home; window placement and everything. Hailey must have charmed the room to make us feel at home.

I kissed Alec on the mouth and he threw His arms around my neck and pulled back. "I love you, magnus."

"I love you, too, Alexander."

And then I proceeded to make Alec a flustered mess.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

I woke up from a long restful sleep. Alec had his head on my chest and was snoring lightly. I could watch him sleep all day long. Just thinking of him waking up with regrets of last night or choosing Jace over made me want to keep him in this bed forever. For what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes: I played with his hair, and admired his beautiful face.

After a little while, Alec's eye lids started to flutter open. When he saw me staring at him, he gave me a sleepy smile, "Whadda ya lookin' bagnus," he said around a yawn.

"I am just admiring your face, lovely. Last night was a lot of fun." I said with a smile. Alec blushed wildly, just like I knew he would. _I will miss that, _I thought. I hastily pushed the thought away. It wasn't good to think that way. "I love you, Alec."

"I love you too, Mags."

The thought of losing him jumped back into my mind, _What would I do if I never heard him say those words ever again? No Magnus you cannot think like that. There is a 50% chance that he will choose to form this bond with you, not jace...but a 50% chance that he will choose Jace over you..._

"Magnus? Are you still with me?" I snapped out of my inner monologue. "I thought I lost you for a minute, Mags. I can't imagine how hard this must be on you. I just have no idea how to make a decision like this. I want to stay this age with you forever. i don't want to turn forty and then stay that age for eternity with you looking years younger than I do. But How do I give up on my Parabatai? I don't know how I could put jace through that...but there's you, and I can't hurt you like that. There is no way to make a decision without hurting one of the people I love the most. I can't hurt-"

"Alexander Lightwood! STop! Stop thinking of other people for a change and start thinking of yourself. The fact is, you are going to be the one who has to live with this decision. Not me. Not Jace. If you choose to become an immortal you will still be able to be a Shadowhunter and have a relationship with your family. You will just live a little bit longer than they will. If you choose to stay mortal we will still have a relationship I will just live longer than you will! I will be with you until the day you die, whether you like it or not! Choosing your parabatai bond over our's will not chase me away. You are stuck with me, Alexander!"

I sucked in a deep breathe after my long rant. I was ready for some kind of reaction but all I got was a wide-eyed, open mouthed stare. Alec flung himself at me and gave me a huge hug. I could feel his tears dripping onto my tee-shirt. I hadn't meant to make him cry. I know I was a little harsh with the slightly raised tone of voice I used but he must be really torn up about all of this to cry so much...

I saw mine phone light up behind Alec. I levitated it over to my face to read the text I just got.

_My plane just landed and I am taking a cab to the address you sent me. I will be there in 20 minutes. -Jace_

_Well shit._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I put my phone back on the table and held Alec for about five more minutes. "Alexander, sweetheart, Jace will be here in about fifteen minutes. Do you want to get cleaned up and dressed?"

Alec pulled back and looked shocked. "So soon? I haven't had enough time with you! I need to spend time with you to know what it will be like forever...I, I, I, I don't know want to do..." ALec's bottom lip quivered and huge tears welled up in his baby blues. I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Alexander, if were together for an eternity it would be filled with love. It would be how it is now and maybe even better. I love you so much. Just wait until Jace gets here and then it will be easier for you to decide. I promise. I love you, Alexander." I could feel the tears in my eyes appear. I didn't want Alec to see me cry but he leaned back to look at me.

"oh, Magnus! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Baby, I am sorry..."

I started laughing because if I didn't, I would cry. "It is ok, my love. ALl I want for you is to be happy. At that moment we heard a knock on the door.

Hailey stuck her head into our room and said, "You guys better get decent because we have company."

Jace was here.

"Thank you for telling us, darling. You kept your mouth shut about why he is here, right?"

"Of course i did! I may be blonde but I am not dumb! Anyway, I told Jonathan that you would be out in a second so hurry up Maggie!"

"Jace. His name is Jace. He hates it when people call him Jonathan." Alec was already in a sour mood. So much for a good morning.

"Excuse me, Jace is expecting you, like, right now so hurry up!" Hailey left the room, probably to sit on Sarah's lap and interrogate Jace.

With a snap of my fingers, Alec and I were dressed, hair done and ready for the day. "Come on, honey, we have to go out there."

"Magnus? I love you. Please stay by me." Alec looked at me with pleading eyes. I knew that he wanted to cry but was barely holding himself together. No matter what he would not cry in front of Jace. Ever.

"I will. Let's go, baby."

Alec grabbed my hand and I led him out of the room. Once we were out of the room and into the living room, Hailey and Sarah turned to look at us. They were cuddling on the couch, just as I suspected. Jace jumped up from the couch.

Alec gasped. "Jace."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Alec PoV

"Jace." Ohmigod jace was here. in Ireland. At Hailey's house. A wave of guilt washed over me when I felt Magnus stiffen at Jace's name.

"Alec, what is going on? Magnus called me and told me to come. Why wouldn't you call me? You look perfectly fine; why do you need me right now?"

"Jace, I am so sorry! I think you might want to sit down..." Oh God. I have to tell him. What will he say when I do tell him? Oh no...

"What are you too getting Married?" Jace was smiling as he sat back down on the couch. He had no idea what was coming. poor thing. Ugh, God everything about him made me remember why I fell in love with him. It hurt knowing that he would never love me the way I loved him.

"Jace, it is a little bit more than that. There is a way for me and Magnus to be together. For ever. As in eternity."

"Um...ok...why do you need me here then? I mean it is a big decision but it is your decision."

"Well, in order for me to become immortal, I would have to be bonded to Magnus: breaking our bond."

"You want to break a Parabatai bond for a DOWNWORLDER?!"


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

Alec POV:

"Jace, It isn't like I would just stop being a shadowhunter! We would still fight together! We just wouldn't just...wouldn't be bonded."

"But Alec...it's us. We have always had our bond. Why would you want to get rid of it? I just don't understand...I always thought Magnus would get sick of you and dump you! What happens when he breaks up with you for the next warlock or vampire? What will you do then huh? break that bond like it is no big deal JUST LIKE YOU ARE DOING WITH OUR BOND?!"

Jace was getting really mad and i was starting to cry. I never cry in front of Jace. My voice had started to break in between every few words. "Jace. I...I just don't know what to say. I...I...I am so sorry but I just thought you would want t...to k...k...know. O...o...or e...e...even help me...e...e decide. I a...a...am so...o...o sorry."

"No! Just shut up! Sorry isn't good enough! You betrayed me for a warlock! Just get the fuck out of my face!"

Jace stormed past me and into what i assumed was the room Hailey had assigned to him.

"Well, h...he...hell." I sunk to my knees and sat on the floor. What the hell was I going to do? Jace reacted in the worst way possible. I felt Magnus come over to rub my back.

"I am so sorry, my little love. I know this is terrible for you." Magnus leaned his head in close to mine. "I love you Alexander."

"I love you too, Magnus. And, yes this is rather terrible. You tell your brother you want to spend eternity with the man you love and he practically disowns you. Yes, that would make for a bad day."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" I know that Magnus felt bad but I couldn't deal with anyone at that moment. "No, Magnus, you can't I am going to my room."

I sulked into what was Magnus and my room but now it was my room back at the Institute. I closed the door behind me and flopped down onto my bed. I heard a knock at the door. "Whoever it is go away."

My visitor opened the door and walked in any ways. "Hey, Alec."

"What do you want, Jace?"

"Alec, I love you. Not as a brother. As...um...more than a friend...or brother."

"Jace...what are you saying?"

"Alec, I am saying that I love you and that I want to be with you!" All at once Jace rushed me and started kissing me...alot.

"Um, Jace, I don't think that this is a good idea. You should probably stop now." But Jace was working magic and my breath caught. Jace pushed me down on the bed. This was going way too far. "Jace, I said stop." I tried to push him away but he kept kissing me. Jace was a good kisser, like a really good kisser, but something was off. It was like he wasn't into it. Now I used all of my strength and pushed him off of me. I knew from practicing together that he was slightly stronger than me but he was not expecting me to push. He was on his back on my bed and I was across the room in about 10 seconds.

"What the hell, Alec? I thought you loved me?" He looked a little hurt but mostly pissed.

"Jace, that was before I came out. If I had really loved you I would have come out of the closet for you, not Magnus."

"Whatever. You can't just stop loving someone Alec! I should never have even come here."

"Oh yeah? Well what about Clary? I thought you loved her too? Or is she just your "cover" so no one knew that you loved me? Either you are REALLY convincing when you are with Clary or you are lying to me and I vote for the later. So what are you really up too Jace?"

"I'm not up to anything Alec. I love you! And Clary. I don't know!" And with that Jace got off of the bed and stormed out of the room.

I sat down on the corner of my bed. "What the hell?"


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:

Alec PoV:

I guess I should go check on Jace...ugh.

I got up and walked out of my room, it had changed to darker interior...with more comfy blankets. I love this house.

I walked out into the hall towards Jace's room. I didn't hear Magnus or the girls, which is odd because Magnus is even louder when he is with Hailey because she is just as loud as him.

Farther down the hall Jace's door was slightly open and I could hear Jace talking. I peeked around the door and saw that Jace was on the phone, "Yeah, I think he believed me. I just don't want him to be linked to that freak for all of eternity. I am so sorry that I did that. You know that I love you, Clary. I promise I don't feel anything for him. Or any guy. I only lied to Alec to protect him." As I was listening to Jace I could feel my eyes tearing up. Jace turned around and saw me. He immediately shut his mouth. "Clary I have to go." He hung up the phone. "Alec, I am so sorry."

I ran back to my room and locked the door. Magnus was sitting at the end of our bed holding one of my plain gray sweatshirts. "Hello, love." Once Magnus looked up at me he saw that I was crying. "Oh baby what happened?"

I sat down on Magnus's lap and told him the whole story. "So when he finally looked up and saw me I just ran away," I finished. Magnus had gotten upset when I told him about Jace kissing me but cheered up a little when I told him I ended the kiss.

"I am sorry that I kissed him and that I didn't end it sooner but I didn't even know what was going on..."

"Honey, it is ok. I am sure that all of this is really confusing for you but just know that I am not mad at you but I am not too happy with Jace right now. I can't believe that your own Parabatai would do that to you. I am so sorry, my love."

"I just don't understand why he would lie to me like this. I understand that he is upset and he doesn't want me and you to be bonded and replace him but to actually tell me he is in love with me and then talk about it with Clary! He knows how I feel about her and then to make fun of how gullible I am to believe that my brother was in love with me... And he was afraid of making her feel betrayed. Imagine how I feel! I cannot believe he did this and to play with the feelings that I had for him. And I said HAD past-tense," he said when he felt Magnus stiffen underneath him. "I just feel so hurt.

There was a knock at the door. "Alec." Jace sounded worried and anxious. "I know you are mad at me but I think we should talk about this. I only said what I did to protect you! Magnus is a player. He has been for his entire life and once he gets bored he is going to dump you for some fairy or a witch or warlock. I only wanted you to see that you have options other than you."

I climbed off of Magnus's lap and unlocked the door. Jace was leaning against the doorway looking the same as usual. Perfectly messy hair, the gold skin, practically glowing. Alec knew what Jace saw: the puffy face, the blood-shot blue eyes. "Jace I am sorry. But you are wrong, and in so many different ways. Magnus and I love each other. He won't leave me, I know. And I know that you are worried about me but you handled it terribly. Why the hell did you think it would be a good idea to play with my feelings like that? I don't love you in that way anymore but you know that I did at one time so why would you try and bring those feelings back? Did you think I would dump Magnus for you, only for you to break my heart. Do you really think I could get over the love of my life just like that? I happen to love "that _freak" _more than life itself. I know you don't understand loving a Downworlder but the doesn't mean that I can't. Jace you have to accept that we are going to be bonded. Are you going to make me choose between you two?"

"Alec, I understand that you love him, I just don't think that your ADD, flirty boyfriend is going to stay with you for your entire life..."

"Are you going to make me choose? I have heard this from you before. I trust Magnus, so you have to too. So I ask again, are you going to make me choose?"

"I can't actually believe that you want to spend the rest of your life bonded with some Downworlder that you have only known for a few years. I am your brother we have had our bond our entire life and you just want to get rid of it for some annoying, sparkly warlock? You love me, too, Alec. You still do and you can't deny it! It is pathetic that you are trying to cling to him because you can't have me. I thought you had better judgment than this! I thought that eventually you would come to your senses and realize how sick and wrong this is! He is a Downworlder! He is less than us and you used to know that! So go ahead and choose him, because it seems to me that you're not the brother I thought you were."

I could feel the tears build up in my eyes while Jace went on his rant. I knew that there was a good possibility that he would react badly but I didn't think it would be this bad. "Well, I thought you were a good brother too but that is obviously not the case. I love Magnus. Most brothers would be happy for me but no. This has to be all about you! Just like it always is! Well, I am sick of it, Jace. I am tired of everyone's world revolving around you. If you want to make this into me betraying you then whatever! Go ahead! But just know I was asking you to be nice to you! I wanted to make sure that you were okay with this because it would affect you the most! I haven't even told Izzy about this yet! So yeah I asked you but it isn't up to you. I m choosing Magnus. You can leave whenever you would like."

I slammed the door in his face, turned around and bawled into the arms of my one true love.


	13. Chapter 12

**I am really sorry about how inconsistent my updating is! I am completely procrastinating on my summer homework and at the beginning of summer I almost forgot about the story.**

**However, for those of you who like the TV show Supernatural, I may be writing a Destiel fic! So feel free to give me inspiration on that or on this current story!**

**Thank you guys sooooo much for reading my story!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! :)**

Hailey and Sarah were out in the living room and heard the entire fight between the three men in the house. Jace was still standing outside of Maggie's door. Hailey couldn't taking it anymore. She had to say something to this asshole. She snapped her fingers and the luggage that Jace hadn't even unpacked yet appeared in front of her. She walked over to the blonde bastard bags in hand.

"I will call you a cab. I assume that you are done wrecking havoc on my friend and the love of his life and are ready to go home."

"I am not leaving yet. I am going to convince Alec that this is a mistake and he is going to forget all about that gay warlock."

"Now you listen to me you pompous ass-hat. I happen to love Magnus Bane very much and I have known him a lot longer than you have. I have seen him hook up with many guys and girls, me included. However, I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at Alec. He really loves him. If he didn't, he wouldn't be trying to make this bond with Alec. And you are leaving because this is my house and you pissed me off even more with that gay warlock comment. Get out of my house. Here is a hundred bucks. Go to the Marriott Hotel and tell Nathan that Hailey sent you. He will give you a good room. Don't call Alec. Wait for him to heal a little bit. We can all tell how much you hurt him. You were his brother and now he thinks you hate him for his choices."

"How can you tell? You just met him. You don't know him like I do."

"The house can tell and since I made the house magic, I can tell. The entire cottage is dark because of Alec's mood. And with that you need to leave. I will see you soon Jonathan."

**(Sorry for how short this one is)**


End file.
